


Tail Fluff

by marimoot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, alastor has a tail and you can't tell us otherwise >:), my friend wrote this and i edited, radiodust - Freeform, this kinda some fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoot/pseuds/marimoot
Summary: Oh me oh my, what's this? Angel's discovered Al's deer tail :0
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	1. ✧ Tail Fluff

It had been a long long day in the hotel…. Alastor was absolutely knackered with all of the hustle and bustle of the day. Between the hotel renovations along with soliciting sinners to give rehabilitation a try, it was no wonder why he was so tired. It was unbecoming of him, but he couldn’t help but to sit and sink down into the soft cushiony couch in the foyer. He hummed content, running his hand over the leather of the armchair. Though he was quickly pulled from his content state when he heard a small group of demons coming his way. He stood quickly and adjusted himself before they walked by. He creepily watched them pass by, not saying a word as they quickly sped walked by. 

It was far too public to let his guard down here… he had to go somewhere safer, somewhere he wouldn’t be spied on by prying eyes. As quickly as he could muster, he went deeper into the hotel to reach the elevator. He called for it and stepped in to go up further into the hotel. Alastor was very aware that during the renovation that he was overseeing, the higher parts of the hotel were for the most part deserted. Of course, he could just go back home and go to his own bed, but it was quite a walk away and using his powers now was too exhausting. It was easier to take a power nap in the hotel somewhere rather than do that. 

He landed on the 69½ floor. The doors opened to reveal a dark, dusty, slightly damp hall with an array of empty rooms lining the hall. 

“Dark… musky.. Grime everywhere.. Undisturbed cobwebs of questionable size…? It’s perfect!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in relief as he ventured into the hall.  
The elevator doors closed and retreated without any noise, leaving Alastor seemingly alone. Luckily for him, his glowing deer light eyes were able to show him a path that he could easily follow. He followed the chewed-up carpet and creaky floors to find an area where the hallway opened up to reveal a small gathering area. There, a couch sat, dusty and looking about as old if not older than the hotel itself. 

Alastor could only smile to himself quietly more than usual as he walked toward it with purposeful steps. Al used his hand and quietly hummed as he dusted away some of the webs so he could sit comfortably on the couch. After it was more agreeable to him, he finally was able to sit down and take a break, giving his feet a rest as the couch molded to his body. It was surprisingly comfortable for the state it was in, or it was just an indicator of how tired he truly was.  
Either way, Alastor let out a sigh as he sank into a comfortable position on his hip as he partially laid on the couch. With a yawn and uncomfortably heavy lids, he felt himself being pulled away by temptation and let himself fall asleep on a dusty old couch in a creepy part of the hotel, a place he could truly relax.

\----  
Angel Dust, on the other hand, had been a little… bored. Much to Charlie's surprise, and dismay, he turned down playing giant Jenga with her. Sure, redemption was cool, but it wasn’t like this place was brimming with things Angel liked to do. He felt like he needed a distraction, something that would keep his attention… With a heavy sigh he dramatically leaned against a window.  
Outside, it was raining lightly with who knows what. His breath fogged up the window, allowing him to draw a crude outline of a penis on the glass with one of his many fingers. Charlie, as coordinator, president, and a good, helpful friend, couldn’t help but notice the change in Angel’s mood. She knew he could be a little tough to entertain, but it seemed like today left him more down than usual. She smiled a bit and approached carefully. 

“Angel” she said cautiously, “Why don’t you explore some of the floors of the hotel? It might be more fun than ....”

Angels gaze turned to Charlie, he sighed a bit and rolled his eyes. 

“This place is a snooze fest! What could possibly be even slightly more entertaining on a floor that’s just higher than this one.”

Charlie bit her lip a bit trying to think

“Well…. I heard from Alastor's exploration of some of the unused floors, that some of them have been untouched for years!”

“Just like him!” Angel quipped with a snort.

“And!” Charlie said without skipping a beat, cutting off Angel slightly “I heard that there might be a room big enough to house a pet, as well as yourself!”

Angel looked at her for a second and felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of being able to house himself and his beloved pet pig in a more open and comfortable space. Especially since Fat Nuggets has been growing exponentially faster lately. 

“Mn.. Alright, I’ll go explore or whatever. Just to get ya off my back” Angel feigned a frown, but internally he really, REALLY wanted to go see the room big enough for himself and Fat Nuggets. He just hated showing weakness to anybody, especially someone he didn’t entirely respect. He walked to the elevator and stepped in once it arrived. The familiar ding providing a familiar touch to his mission. As the doors closed and he looked over the panel of over 300 floors, he face palmed. Damn it he forgot to ask Charlie what floor the damn room was on.. He just didn’t wanna look eager in front of her so he had forgotten basic investigation. With a groan he looked over the numbers and pushed a few at random. He’d get out if a floor intrigued him…. With that, the elevator swung into motion.

The elevator let out a loud ding, alerting that it had reached its first destination. The doors opened to reveal a hallway partially under construction. It had a very sterile feel with fluorescent lights illuminating the red and gold carpets. The walls were newly and very noticeably painted recently. Angel smirked a bit and reached out of the elevator, placing his palm against the fresh coat and leaving a hand print sized mark on it.  
He chuckled mischievously before the elevator doors started to close and he ducked back in and waited for the next floor. Each floor consecutively after was either closed off or looked completely uninteresting. Same as the first, still under construction. Once he reached the last of his randomly selected doors, he let out a loud sigh and looked over the button panel again. That’s when he noticed something peculiar. There was a 69th floor.. Than a ½ floor just above it. Well, that was an interesting turn. Maybe this place does have some mystery to it. He clicked on the button and waited. 

The doors opened to reveal the same hall that Alastor was greeted with. Angel stepped into the dark hall, squinting as he tried to make out the room from the dim light of the elevator. After taking a few steps too far in, the doors silently closed and retreated to go pick up a passenger on the first floor. Angel panicked once he realized that the light from the elevator doors closed, leaving him in complete darkness. He pressed the elevator button a few times and banged on the door once or twice before giving up. He knew that the button was pressed so it’d be back eventually… he groaned and looked down the hallway. Well.. while he was here..Might as well explore a little. 

Angel slowly crept down the hall, the floors creaking uncomfortably under his weight. Soon, he spotted something peculiar... Far down the hall, two red lights were glowing, along with a deep rumbling noise. He gulped hard and slowly crept towards the light and noise. Once he was close enough to notice it was Alastor he let out a sigh of relief

“Oh- Al it’s just you. What the fuck are you doing here sitting in the dark?”

All Angel got was a snore in response. Angel lifted a brow inquisitively, not used to Alastor doing anything like that.

“Al?” Angel waved a hand in front of his face. HIs eyes were open, but it seemed like Alastor was conked out.

“Huh…” Angel looked him over, he’d never seen him in such a vulnerable state, though he knew better than to try any funny business like draw a moustache on his face. Instead, Angel let out a sigh and sat on the couch next to him. With Alastor partially laying on it, it wasn’t like Angel had a lot of room to sit himself. Angel looked him over again before he noticed something. With Alastor’s jacket slightly lifted in the back from him sliding down onto the couch earlier, it revealed something… fluffy. Angel curiously reached with one hand, gently feeling whatever it was. His eyes widened as a tuft of fur fell into his hand. 

That’s when he accidentally elicited a response out of the creepy man on the couch. It was a shiver, small but noticeable to Angel who was trained to be extra perceptive about people in his time as a professional escort. “Is that…” Angel asked himself in a whisper as he tried to figure out what he had just discovered. “A tail?”. He gently gripped it again, getting Alastor to let out a shaky sigh before settling again. Angel had to be careful while he played with it, since he knew that after this Alastor would inevitably erase him for finding out something so vulnerable about him. 

He gripped it in his thumb and rubbed small circles in the soft fur getting Alastor to let out a deep hum. Angel let the tail go and quickly flicked it with his index finger, causing Alastors body to jump a bit. By now, Angel was completely fascinated by the little fluffy tail that wiggled when he touched it. A smile dawned on Angels face as he watched the little thing wiggle and cause Alastor to let out sighs. Angel gripped the tail again a little too tightly, this time making Alastor do the unexpected again. He let out a moan, unencumbered and loud, which slightly reverberated within the halls of the 69 ½ floor. Angel stopped for a second and looked shocked. That’s when Alastor woke up due to the spike in his heart going up enough to jolt him awake. 

Alastor looked confused and a little dazed before he realized his surroundings along with the way he was posed across the couch so shamelessly relaxed. He quickly stiffened up and stood quickly

“ANGEL!! Oh-! What are you doing here?!” he had lost his composure for a second as he put himself together again, which amused Angel just a little. 

“Oh I was just in the neighborhood and… I found you sitting here all alone, so I decided to keep you company and all.” 

He said with a smile, knowing he was a deadman. Better have fun while it lasted.

Alastor looked confused as he felt something strange on his backside, it felt like something.. Was sticking to him?

“Angel.. What did you do?” Alastors hand worked its way down his own back before going under his own coat to feel around before he found the culprit. On his tail, fresh paint tainted the normally red and brushed fur. The deer demon’s jaw tensed a bit as he looked at his gloved fingers covered in paint.

Angel looked at the fingers that Alastor pulled away from his own backside to see paint and felt his stomach drop. Maybe Death was too kind. He had no idea how furious Alastor would be from this-

“I didn’t do it!!” Angel exclaimed lifting his hands up, only to hide the perpetrator behind his back.

Ever perceptive Alastor quickly approached Angel, who in turn took steps backwards, tripping on unseen furniture in the way. He landed on his ass with a groan before Alastor grabbed the offending hands wrist and lifted it up to compare against the paint on his own hand. Angel couldn’t break his iron grip and felt fear rise in his chest and drop to his stomach once Alastor looked at him. “Come with me!” he hissed between clenched teeth and an angry smile. 

Alastor held onto the spider’s wrist as he lead him to the elevator, pushing the button to call it. It took 10 minutes, but the doors opened, forcing Angel to shield his eyes since he’d been used to the dark, Alastor meanwhile paid no attention as he dragged Angel inside. 

He pushed a button to go to the 3rd floor, one of the floors he just finished renovating. Once the elevator dinged, Alastor quickly dragged Angel down the hall towards the last room, making Angel feel nervous for whatever he had in store for him. Was it Death? A torture chamber? Some kind of guillotine that forced him to go through the chopping part over and over again??!?

Alastor opened the door and once again dragged angel in, who by this point had dug his heels into the carpeted floor. With a flick of the light switch, the room illuminated revealing a spacious comfortable place. Before Angel could admire it, he was soon dragged off again towards the bathroom. 

“Ow ow ow Alastor!! Please let go I’m sorry I-”

Before Angel could finish groveling, Alastor roughly forcefully sat him down on the edge of the tub before taking off his jacket and indignantly sat on the edge of the tub, facing away from Angel. 

“You’re going to clean up the mess you left!” Alastor said with a huff, clearly mad at Angel since he rubbed a bunch of paint into his tail. 

Of course this, once again, surprised Angel. 

“What-?” Angel asked, confused at the situation.

“Go on. You left a mess, you’re going to clean it up!” Alastor was starting to get a little impatient since the paint was gonna dry and stain his fur if it did.

“I thought.. You’d kill me or-”

Alastor quickly interrupted Angels train of thought

“Angel, do you take me for some hot headed idiot? I know when to pick and choose my fights. Besides, if I killed you, it’d be impossible to get the paint out in time for me to use my powers. So be quick and get it out.” 

After a pregnant pause, Angel shrugged and turned on the bath water, letting it flow to warm and taking off his paint covered gloves, though most of it was gone by now since Al’s sponge of a tail soaked up a lot of it. Angel ran his hand under the water testing the temperature before gently splashing the underside of Alastors tail with the warm water.  
Angel could see the demon shiver from the sensation, and he couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at his features again. With his hands cupping water he got the tail wet, letting it soak some water up.

Meanwhile, Angels other hands reached for a little bucket of complimentary bathroom supplies where there was a little bottle of shampoo. Just enough to get slightly clean but maddeningly not enough to really scrub up. It still was Hell so it was almost mandatory that some things were shitty or slightly inconvenient. Angel poured some soap into his ungloved hands and he rubbed them together creating a foam before he gripped Alastors tail and ran his hands over it. It made Alastor jolt into a tense upright position as Angel ran his fingers through it. With Alastors Jacket off, Angel could see the skintight shirt he wore reveal more than Alastor would admit to. 

He noticed how Alastor tensed up and relaxed depending on how he touched the tail. How, if he scrubbed hard it noticeably made Alastor twitch and squirm a little. Eventually, Angel figured out that Alastor seemed to relax and much preferred it when Angel went at a slow, steady scrubby pace.  
Soon, The Radio Demon had brought his right hand up and pressed against his mouth as his breaths slowly got a little more labored so he could stifle his own embarrassing moans.

“H… how much longer till it’s out?” 

Alastor obviously couldn’t see the state of his own tail, leaving Angel with an advantage.

“Just.. a little more” Angel said as he continued to rub at the steady pace, foaming up his tail the more he did it, leaving the tub dark with the color paint that was on the wall. Alastor scooted back a little into Angels hand as he rubbed his tail at the consistent pace, finding his body feeling tingly and light as if he was on a cloud. 

“If I didn’t know better, Alastor, I’d say you liked this~” Angel said with a smug tone in his voice. Alastor felt a twitch of annoyance, and as soon as he was about to open his mouth to protest, Angel squeezed the tail, forcing Alastor to let out a muffled moan instead of protesting Angels words. 

He uncovered his mouth slightly. 

“Mmmn, Angel. You’re pushing your luck here-” He threatened weakly before feeling another moan forced out with Angel expertly rubbing that damn tail of his. He could feel it, with all the pleasure going through him, a familiar tightness bunched up in his pants from the stimulation.

A drip of drool dribbled down his chin as Angel continued to now play with his tail, abusing the enormously sensitive part of Alastor that was usually safely hidden away.  
Angel soon picked up Al with his other two arms and brought him into his lap, facing away from him as he played with the tail, making Alastor squirm even more and uncomfortably cross his legs.

“Al, why don’t we have a little fun?” Angel asked with a smug smile, hoping that after all of this, Alastor would say yes. He wouldn’t continue the shenanigans if Alastor was upset or angry about this. Teasing him was just fine with him, but if that’s where he wanted it to stop, Angel would stop. Al leaned against Angels chest, the soft fluff acting as a wonderful pillow.

He bit his lip.. Debating what he should do.. 

“Well- alright. But on one condition!”

Alastor pulled away from Angel easily breaking the spiders grip so he could look Angel in the eyes, reminding Angel that he couldn’t force the Radio Demon to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“After whatever ‘fun’ we have. You’ll let me sleep with you. Sleep as in the literal meaning.”

Angel looked dumbfounded, “you mean.. Like a nap? Cuddling after is-”

Alastor shook his head, “Angel more like, you act as a pillow while I sleep on you because… you’re incredibly soft. And I’m incredibly tired… you’d make an amazing pillow” he said placing a hand to Angels chest to tousle the fur there while Angel watched and just let him do so.

“If that’s what you really want.. I’m in!” Angel said before quickly picking up Alastor and placing him in his lap again, this time closer to Angels own hips and facing towards the taller demon. 

“So I think it’s far too early for anal, so I wanna start us off slow-”

“This is a one time thing Angel-”

“Sure, sure, but I don’t think you want a raw asshole while working all day. And I have a feeling you won’t know how to treat mine right either, so we’re going mega vanilla today.”

Angel shrugged and reached behind Alastor to give that tail of his one last flick, causing a jolt to run through Alastor and making Angel smirk slightly at the sight, during all this he had only seen the back of his head, so it was nice to connect a face to those wonderfully sinful moans earlier. 

His ungloved hand washed off the soap quickly before undoing his belt. The clank of metal and fwoosh of the belt leaving the loops giving them a noticeable slack against Alastor’s thin body frame. Well except for the big raging boner there. 

Angel palmed the bulge, eliciting a small moan from Alastor as he did the action. Angel used a free hand of his own to lift up his own tight skirt which revealed pink underwear that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination, especially the fact that he was just as hard as Alastor, and it wasn’t a fear boner this time! He first undid the button and zipper on the pants pushing them down slightly so he could whip the deer demon’s dick out. 

Once it was out, it stood at attention, flushed with need and obviously had been there waiting for a little bit now. It was probably contributing to why Alastor so easily agreed to doing this. Angel pulled down his own underwear enough to reveal his own hard cock. Using Alastor’s thighs, Angel got a good handful and pulled him closer so that he could jerk off both at the same time. He dipped his hand in the still running water and wrapped his hand around the wanting dick so he could jerk him off. 

It felt like a jolt of electricity shoot through Al, figuratively of course. It just was an unexpected feeling, but not unwelcomed. Angel used one of his many free hands to get more water and grab Alastor’s hand, wetting it before guiding it to Angels' own cock where he guided him on how to jerk someone else off. He was so good at multitasking :)

Angel let out a shaky breath as Al’s inexperienced grip was inconsistent and struggled without Angels guidance. 

“Don’t you ever jerk off Al?” Angel said with a slightly frustrated tone at this point since he usually didn’t stay this frustrated for so long with clients, but with his inexperience being a hurdle, it wasn’t easy to get off.

“.... I don’t make time for it-” Alastor clenched his jaw while keeping his mouth firmly shut to hold back whatever noises he wanted to make since Angels hand hadn’t stopped at all. 

“Let me help you” Angel said before he placed a hand over Alastor’s and helped him. Together, they jerked each other off. The waves of pleasure washing through the both as they enjoyed the moment together. Their bodies tensed and moved to the rhythm they created. Moans and groans were heard as they continued their journey together. 

Al let out a whimper, his smile slightly dropping as he felt his stomach tighten and hips jerk forward as he came. Angel couldn’t help but watch as Alastor bucked against his hand unabashedly lost in pleasure as he came giving Angel an idea of just how it’d feel when Alastor finally plows into Angels ass one day. Angel didn’t last too much longer after that naughty thought as well as the visual of cum dribbling down his hand from the others dick. It felt like a dream really, especially the part where some of his own cum landed on Alastors cheek since it shot out like some kind of weird volcano… a tall dick shaped volcano… Anyways, Both of them sat there, basking in the feeling a little before it started to get weird. Angel dipped his hand in the running water and washed off the cum, guiding his hand to do the same. He grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up, pulling his own underwear up and putting Alastor's dick back in his pants and zipping it back up since Al seemed a little out of it. Dazed even. Probably a combination of cumming and now feeling exhausted. After doing that, he took off his jacket, leaving him in just a skirt so he’d be more comfortable.

“Alright, a deal is a deal, I’ll do what you want now” Angel said before grabbing Alastor’s wrist and gently guiding him towards the bed. With a smile, he easily climbed in and waited for Angel who went in after. He settled down, and before Angel had to say anything else, Al hunkered down and lay his chest against Angels fluff, falling asleep within a few seconds, this time, eyes closed. Since.. Having them open would get him no sleep due to getting prickly fur in his eyeballs. Better to keep em closed this time so he could enjoy the fluffiness of Angels chest.

Meanwhile, Angel put a few arms around Alastor while he slept, petting his head absentmindedly. He wondered what all of this would mean after they left the room. The relative safety of this empty hall into the prying eyes of the demon world. Nobody knew they were there together, sharing a consensual moment of sexual thrill and cuddling… Angel already felt the taste of regret hitting his mouth, he decided to just dismiss it and close his own eyes… Letting the darkness of the room wash over him as the dim light that had illuminated the room faded into the background along with the sounds of the city not that far below as he fell into a deep sleep. Although he came, he was still a little sexually frustrated.. Maybe, he’ll have a sex dream and wake up feeling better. Hopefully… possibly………………………………………..  
The thought trailed off as he drifted into quiet slumber with Al by his side, gripping onto him.


	2. Angel's Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's fluff, p soft ngl.  
> Sorry for taking so long. My friend finished writing this almost a month ago and I just got to editing it. Well, enjoy~

Alastor woke up a few hours later.. It was darker in the room, obviously it went from daylight to hell at night time. He let out a small groan as he sat up and looked out the window. Not to be dramatic, but his body, even with all the sleep, felt spent still from all the tail tugging and well.. Everything else. He yawned a bit and laid back down on Angel. Since he was still asleep he felt like he could let his guard down a little. 

Alastor traced a finger along Angel's chest, parting the sea of fur and feeling the thin body under the fluff. He continued to trace along Angel's chest line, imagining it was a scalpel as he moved along the contours of his body. He smiled to himself as he felt a shiver travel through Angel. Alastor couldn’t help but sigh and lay against Angel again. His sleeping form would be so easy to dismember and take apart. He bet that Vaggie and Charlie wouldn’t even realize he was missing due to him always going out for long periods of time. They would probably even give up looking for him after a while and go back to their other clients to rehabilitate them... But despite that… he felt a need to keep Angel around. He didn’t feel romantic love, that was a foreign concept to him. Instead, it felt more like a bond. He liked Angel enough to want to keep him around. Alastor chose to keep Angel alive because he saw mutual benefits to this so-called arrangement…..

Angel stirred in his sleep, waking up to see Alastor already awake.

“Ah, you decided to stay, huh?” Angel sounded triumphant that whatever he did, it kept Alastor around.

“I decided to stay on my own.” Alastor said indigently at the idea that a simple handjob was enough to make him some kind of love sick puppy.

“I thought that, maybe there are some benefits to this arrangement. You see Angel, I've been having trouble sleeping, and this by far was the best sleep I’d gotten in weeks. Sooo, here’s the deal we can make. You can have all the sex you like, BUT… you sleep with me every night”

Alastor said with a smile, before Angel already had some problems with this arrangement.

“Heyyy, that’s not really nice to say in the morning.. Er well- evening! Besides. I think you need sex lessons before we can really get anyhwere. I was hardly able to get off at all cuz you gripped my dick like it was gonna fall off! I want to teach you the ABC’s of fucking first.” he said poking Alastors nose with delight. He knew he couldn’t resist. 

Alastor felt squirmy suddenly before he sighed and said, “well alright… BUT, if I say stop, we stop….”

“That’s called a safeword Al, and we should probably use something unique… how about… tape dispenser!!” Angel said it with a satisfied tone in his voice.

“.... Angel. Why the hell would I say that.” Alastor looked at him with a deadpan expression, not sure why he’d need to say the name of ridiculous technology from the future.

“It’s gotta be something surprising so we stop immediately! Something we never say so we know”

Alastor thought for a second before shrugging, “Alright. I can’t dispute that it’s a good idea ....”

Alastor rolled over so he was on top of Angel, caging him to the bed. Angel felt a jolt of excitement wash over him as he was effectively pinned down by Al.

“Look Angel. This is beneficial right…? I don’t want you to feel like I won’t try just because I normally don’t seek out activities that include…. You know. But I’ll try.”

He looked so earnest, Angel felt his face heat a little bit from the expression he had on his face. 

“I get it I get it-” Angel waved Alastor off, sitting up a bit he closed his legs around alastors hips since he was still positioned between his legs.

“You know Al, I feel like I could go for a good rough fucking… That is if you think you could handle i-”

“I can.” Alastor said with a straight face. Angel looked a little annoyed at being interrupted during dirty talk. It didn’t even entirely process what Alastor had said until a few seconds later.

“You.. can?” he asked surprised, not sure where Alastor was getting with this.

“Look Angel. I don’t do things… conventionally. I personally have another way of.. Finding pleasure. Beforehand I was far too tired to do a proper job, but now that I’m refreshed I feel like I could do that for you.”

Angel gave him a weird look and loosened his grip on Alastors hips, “Ooookay, so smiles. What did you have in mind?”

Alastor chuckled a little and backed up a little so he could sit on his haunches. “If I’m honest, I was thinking more something along the lines of this”. Alastor soon made a fist with one of his hands, causing Angel to flinch when he saw it. He kept his eyes closed, bracing himself for Alastor to hit him or hurt him. That’s when he felt something cool touch his legs instead. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked down to try and understand what it was that was touching him. That’s when he spotted long tendrel like tentacles making their way up Angel's legs from two portals. As they slithered it caused a shiver to go down angels back, the feeling was yet again unexpected from Al. This is when he noticed that the tentacles that crawled over angels arms were soon holding him tight to the bed.

“aaAAlastor- what are these things?!” Angel asked in a hurried voice as the tentacles held him steadfast.

“Don’t fret Angel, they’re a part of me, just… well if I explained it I feel like it’d ruin the mood. Just know they’re me.” Al squeezed his fist a little, controlling what happened to Angel now.

“Just hold still Angel, these will give you what you desire”

Angel looked at Al for a moment, then the tentacles.. Then Alastor… “And… what if I wanted your dick and not freaky tentacles?”

There was a pause, the room stilled and Alastor looked at Angel carefully. “We are woefully unprepared for anal sex angel.” Al said with a deadpan expression.

Angel looked really happy for a moment, “wait wait you’d do it if we were prepared?! I got all the stuff in my room I can go get it really quick”

Alastor sat silent before letting out a sigh, releasing his fist, the tentacles retreated back into the portal. “And I thought this would be quick. Fine. Go get your things”

Angel jumped up quickly, zipping to the bathroom to grab his jacket and gave alastor a smile as he went out the door. “Just sit tight, stallion, I’ll be riiiight back!” Angel quickly closed the door and left Alastor alone to contemplate what he just got himself into. Al laid back in the bed and realized that Angels fur was much softer than the bed he currently found himself on…

After an hour of waiting, Angel came back, carrying a few items of choice. Lube, a condom, and who could forget the comically large scarf it was all bundled up in. Alastor raised a brow at the fact that it had taken him so long to come back.

“And here I was about to give up on you coming back.”

Angel shook his head and locked the door, listening for any movement outside before walking over to Alastor.

“Peh… no, I just had to prepare myself and grab these. It would have taken like 20 minutes had those broads not stopped me to try and get my damn life story. They kept going on and on about rehabilitation and all kinds of other crap.”

“And.. The scarf?” Alastor asked once Angel sat down on the bed next to Alastor.

“Oh, I used to conceal what I brought up here. I have a feeling Charlie has never seen anything like this so I didn’t wanna risk getting my ear talked off and stared at by daggers for like two more hours.” Angel took out the lubricant and condom, handing them to Alastor before he undid the buttons on his jacket again. “Hope you don’t mind but, I prepared myself a little, you know a little drugs and enimas. Nothing big.”

Alastor rolled his eyes as Angel mentioned the use of drugs. Of course Angel needed drugs, so much for rehabilitation. At least he could count on Angel being predictable.

While Alastor was busy feeling superior, he hadn’t noticed that Angel had stripped down completely, and when he said he was ready, he really was ready. 

Alastors face flushed a bit once he realized that Angel was completely nude next to him!!

“Angel!! What are you doing?!” Alastor couldn’t stop staring at him, it was like no matter how hard he tried, it was almost impossible to look away!

“You saw me naked yesterday, what’s the big deal this time?”

“I was tired!” Alastor retorted, forcing his head to turn away from him. 

Angel smirked a bit and leaned over, having his hands snake up from under Alastors arms to feel his chest while his other arms snaked around his unusually thin waist to pull him closer. 

“Awww don’t get shy, naked bodies are beautiful~” Angel teased him a bit and had his hands that caressed Al’s chest slowly move down Alastors shirt unbuttoning it one at a time so he could strip Alastor. The hands on his waist went to work undoing Alastors button and zipper, an already familiar feeling. Though this time they worked Alastors pants down so they’d come off. Angel peeled off Als shirt revealing his scarred body. Angel left Alastor in his underwear so Al would feel comfortable. Angel pressed a kiss to the back of Alastor’s neck, hoping to get Alastor to relax a bit. Angel noticed Als little fluffy tail once more, and with his third set of arms, he went to work on getting Alastor worked up again. One hand gently grasped the tail, causing a gasp to leave Alastor's mouth. 

Alastor let out a small groan as Angel squeezed and played with the tail like it was some kind of penis. Really, it was just sensitive from not being touched or messed with ever before. 

Angel's other hand though had loftier ambitions as it carefully felt Alastor’s ass then moved to go over his hip and dip into the waistband of Alastor’s underwear to grasp his flaccid dick. Angel ran his thumb over the top of it and felt it slowly react to Angel's touch as the spider worked the length to get The Radio Demon hard. A small hesitant moan left Alastor’s lips as Angel gave his tail an all too hard squeeze, the pain is what really got him off the most. 

Before Angel could even react, Alastor quickly turned in Angel's arms, facing towards him now and giving Angel a kiss which wasn’t what he expected. Alastor deepened the kiss, pushing Angel onto the bed flat. He was able to pin him down with a kiss while his own hands took off his own underwear to release him from the maddening grip of their cloth. Al backed up from the kiss so he could grab the little bottle of lube that was next to them on the bed. He squeezed some into his hand. Honestly, he forgot to use the condom, but right now both of them were too horny to remember. 

Alastor ran his now lubricated hand over his now hard dick, being generous to allow him easier access. Though he wouldn’t have to worry too much since Angel was experienced in relaxing his ass so it could fit anything in there with ease. There didn’t have to be words to tell Alastor he was ready, their groping hands and hurried movements were enough to tell each other that they both wanted it badly by now. With little help Alastor lined himself up where he needed to be and put his dick in Angel. Angel flinched slightly from how sudden it was, but ultimately ignored the stinging as they formed a rhythm. 

It was worth it to be a pillow for a few hours. Getting fucked by probably one of the top 5% in terms of ranking in power levels is a surreal experience. Although Alastor was smaller than Angel and his dick quite normal in proportion to himself, the power he put into the thrusts felt otherworldly. Angel couldn’t even speak as Alastor thrust in and out, he could only make grunts and loud moans. His hands clawed at Alastors back, wanting to show just how much pleasure he got from this exchange. 

Alastor on the other hand almost felt like his body moved on its own, taking over for him as he fucked the giant cotton candy stick. The animalistic urges he felt being satisfied as angels claws dug into his skin, causing him to bleed slightly as Angel got lost in the throws of passion. He felt good about himself, despite not doing this very often, it felt like a bit of a stroke to his ego how much Angel liked it, especially since Angel had probably done everything under the sun and more by now. He didn’t even notice how he himself had been letting out moans and grunts with some thrusts due to how inside his own head he was. Alastor felt his body tense up and his thrusts started to become a little more jerky as he went on. He gripped onto the bed, balling his fists with the sheets as it became more and more difficult to focus and maintain the motion he needed to. Soon, he felt a warmth pool in his stomach and a final spasm before he could feel a wave of relief as the tension he built up released. A few more involuntary thrusts lead to Alastor finishing in Angel, the hot and thick cum surprised Angel who had yelped a bit when he felt it.

After about a minute of processing, Alastor, with heavy breaths, pulled out of Angel. The cum following suit, dribbling out the spider’s ass as a testament to just how much Alastor had pent up. Alastor hadn’t even noticed that Angel had cum earlier on, but there was proof in the form of white ropes of glistening sticky liquid, caked on his belly. Alastor looked over Angel, his pink fluffy hair being tousled and slightly damp from the heat they made between them. It was intense, and Angel couldn’t be happier. After a minute of panting, Angel was finally able to talk,

“Alastor.. That was better than I expected” he said with a semi satisfied smile. “Not the best, but certainly not what I thought you’d do on account of you… not seeming like the type of guy to get kinky.”

Alastor scoffed, rolling his eyes as Angel said that. “Well, I just let my instincts take over. It didn’t feel that difficult.” 

Angel squinted at him and gave a sigh, shaking his head. 

“Fine fine, it doesn’t matter anyways. I’m just happy you can do it” He said with a smirk before he leaned up and kissed him again. Alastor let Angel kiss him before he pulled away so he could get redressed. He had to go back to the bathroom to grab his jacket, but once he was fully dressed again he felt alright. Well… maybe a little dirty since he hadn’t showered yet or done anything to clean himself up. It was early evening… maybe he’d go to his own home and clean himself up so he didn’t have Angel's musky scent on him.

“Alright, Angel! I think I’ll head out. I expect you possibly tomorrow. And.. Lets keep this arrangement between you and I. It would be against our best interests if it got out to the public.”

“Eh, don’t worry I don’t kiss n tell Alastor” Angel replied with a smile as he redressed himself, not bothering with underwear for now. “I expect you tomorrow as well, kind sir” he continued with a mischievous smug grin. “I have a few toys I wanna try with you”.

Alastor sighed and shook his head, “Just as long as you uphold your end, I’ll do the same as mine." With that notion Alastor turned on his heel and opened the door to the dark hallway. 

“Farewell..” he said that and stepped into the shadow, disappearing completely. Angel went to the doorway and peeked into the hall, only to see it empty. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Alastor being so mysterious. It seemed like Al had a lot of things up his sleeve, and not just a secret thing for Angels chest fur. Angel turned the light off and closed the door, already looking forward to their next session as he left the room to be cleaned by nifty later. Angel felt a bounce in his step as he made his way down to his room not caring one bit if he got lectured on morality or told off. Every second was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend is on a roll~ she really hopes you're enjoying her stories  
> we been collabing for a bit now~  
> so here's part one of the feast


End file.
